Consequence
by doddle.pranks
Summary: Who said only the boys is hormonal-crazed and perverted? Meet Haruno Sakura, she's not typical girl you meet, uh oh she will capture your heart! SasuSaku.


**Summary : **Who said only the boys is hormonal-crazed and perverted? Meet Haruno Sakura, she's not typical girl you meet, uh oh she will capture your heart!

**Genre : **Romance/General

Sakura walked slowly with a big smile on her face. She walked with a woman named Shizune.

Shinuze was brought her the principal's office Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura looked around, she looked so bored.

Her green eyes look very clear.

Something distracted Sakura Haruno.

A man with Konoha uniform was sitting in a chair in front of principal's room and saw the laptop on his lap. His eyes looked tired of looking at laptop screen. That man hair looks like a chicken, his face showed no expression, his body looks really delicious.

When Sakura saw that man. Like a fairy tale, everything around her became a field of flowers. She was dressed like Cinderella and he was dressed like a prince.

And then she smirked.

--

--

**.Consequence.**

_Because you sat there_

--

--

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

A 16 years old girl with pink hair and a large forehead, smiling broadly.

The girl studied the content of her new class, some of the girls did not notice her they were busy talking each other, and the boys were busy watching her.

"Sakura, tell everyone more about you," said a teacher with white hair. He read a book and marked _'Icha Icha Paradise'_, his eyes did not turn away from the book.

Sakura's eyes opened wide when she saw the book.

"Oh my god, is that the new episodes of Icha icha Paradise?!" She screamed in horror when she saw that book.

Kakashi for the first time saw the transfer student class.

"Oh, yes. You know about this book? "

"Of course, I mean that book is really a masterpiece. You know when the main character and put the ******** ***** *** and ****, and after that ********. You will scream in pleasure when you read it, especially when ********!!!"

Everyone in the class, groaning in disbelief. The boys were seen Sakura with a strange look on their faces, and women seen with a look of disgust.

"Oh yea, I like hot guys, no offense. And I have one dream," Sakura spoke with a smile of triumph on her mouth.

She looked around the classroom, and her eyes looking at a man sitting in the corner of the classroom. She was completely unaware of the existence of Sakura, he was busy looking out the window. He heard the _i-pod _and he seemed to think very deeply.

_'Oh i found you, my prince.'_

"I want to marry you."

Sakura pointed her index finger at Sasuke. All eyes followed the direction of her index finger and saw Sasuke busy with his thoughts.

Sasuke aware of the many people who stared at him, finally he turned his eyes away from the window, he saw someone that he didn't know stood confident in fornt of the class, her hair's color was very piercing his eyes. Sasuke decided to removed his _i-pod _and glared around the classroom to stop stared at him, at once the whole class stopped to stared him

Sakura walked gracefully to the front of Sasuke's desk. Sasuke saw the pink haired girl came to him, he almost did not believe that she had dared to come near with him. The girl smiled at Sasuke.

"Hey, my name is Sakura. What's yours?" Sakura asked in a formal tone, she was smiling gently.

Sasuke who stared to that girl ignored her question, he put his _i-pod_ back to his ear and turned his gaze back out the window. Sakura raised her eyebrow as she saw Sasuke behavior. But, Sakura is still trying to keep smiling.

A few minutes passed, the whole class did not dare to look at _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke and the new girl. However, there are some people who dared to see them. A blond-haired man smiled at Sakura because what just she said and a blond girl in pigtail stared to Sakura with a look of disbelief.

Sakura lost patience.

She banged Sasuke's table hard, and the table cracked.

Sasuke is shocked and disturbed when that girl named Sakura banged his desk, finally he released his _i-pod _from his ear.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke finally stared Sakura, Sasuke's face was full of irritation.

Sakura who was angry because Sasuke was being ignored her a few minutes ago, suddenly smiled. A strange smile.

"Oh my god, you're bad guy type and your voice is so beautiful!"

_What …_

_the …_

_hell…?_

Suddenly, Sakura was holding Sasuke's hands with both of her hands. Sakura's face showed a horrible expression, Sakura's eyes turned into hearts, and she snorted like an old-perveted.

"Marry me, sexy boy!"

All the students in the class finally turned, when they heard the words from Sakura's mouth. They saw a really priceless picture, a new weirdo girl was holding THE Uchiha Sasuke's hands tightly. Some of students in the class even, took of their phone and started to capture this view into their phone.

"Go away, you're annoying." His voice was barely above a whisper, obviously trying to control his self from what just he heard.

But, Sakura's eyes grew brighter when she heard what he said.

"Oh god, why? I am really love you since the first time we met!"Sakura said with a bright smile in her mouth.

"I don't remember even when we ever met,"Sasuke hissed, his face looked really pissed now.

"Nah, you must take the consequence, sexy boy."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, he stared to Sakura with _get-your-bloody-face-away-from-me_ looks.

"From what?"

Sakura smiled, a smile of victory, "Because you sat there in the morning!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You sat in a chair this morning in front of principal's room, sexy boy. I saw you, I fall in love for you, and I want to marry you. Guess what? I think that's your fault because you sat in there and you must take the consequence."

--

--

_(break time, lunch)_

--

--

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"THE Uchiha Sasuke makes the new girl pregnant!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

--

--

"Did you hear?"

"Uh oh, what dude?"

"That Uchiha wants to marry the new girl, because that new girl already has his child."

"You mean, she gave birth to his child?"

"Yes."

"BLOODY HELL."

--

--

"That new girl is so cute."

"You better give up."

"Why?"

"She is Uchiha girlfriend."

"HUH?"

--

--

Ino sat quietly in the canteen, beside her full of cheerleader's girls. Ino ate her food with good manner, all the friends beside her gossiped and Ino refused to hear it until she finished her food.

"Ino, you're in the same class with the new girl, right?"said one of her friend.

Ino gave her friend a softly smile, "Yeah, why?"

"Is that true that girl is Uchiha's girlfriend and he wants to marry her because she's pregnant?"

Ino choked, in a not feminine way.

After a few minutes passed, Ino smiled. "Well, I don't know. But, you know what?"

All her friends eyes looked at her with interest.

"Karin will like to hear about this news."

And Ino continued her food.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto owns this for ... forever.

**Next Chapter :** _Sakura saw Ino with a look of disgust. "Because you are pretty, you bitch."_

**A/N :** Suggestions and Criticism will be appreciated.

i know, my english sucks.

**Review ?**


End file.
